


Baby I'm A Put On A Show Kind Of Girl

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl!larry stylinson, cisgirl!one direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You,” Harry says as she flicks out her tongue, running it over the shell, “are concentrating <i>far</i> too hard.”<br/>Louis hums in the back of her throat and tilts her head to the side, letting Harry have as much access as she wants. “Gotta get this stuff done, babe,” she replies. </p><p> </p><p>In which Harry gives her girlfriend a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm A Put On A Show Kind Of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Largely inspired by [this gorgeous photset](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/85413715161). Sadly, the video was taken down, but someone uploaded it to youtube which you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D230zoZROAo&has_verified=1&oref=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DD230zoZROAo%26oref%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DD230zoZROAo%26has_verified%3D1&has_verified=1), though the song changed and it's slowed down a little. It's still glorious to watch. No, seriously, I very much recommend it. It's delicious.

A pair of lips on the nape of her neck startles Louis out of her intense focus on the screen of her laptop. The floral and slightly fruity scent of Harry’s perfume fills Louis’ senses a moment later and she closes her eyes, leaning back into the touch. Harry’s lips trail up the side of her neck until she nips at Louis’ ear lobe, gently tugging on the flesh with her teeth, being mindful of the piercings. 

“You,” Harry says as she flicks out her tongue, running it over the shell, “are concentrating _far_ too hard.”

Louis hums in the back of her throat and tilts her head to the side, letting Harry have as much access as she wants. “Gotta get this stuff done, babe,” she replies. Paperwork, while now electronic, is still paperwork that needs to be completed. Especially if she and Harry want to keep up the lifestyle they have now. 

“Take a break,” Harry suggests. She noses at the spot behind Louis’ ear that’s the most sensitive, the one that makes Louis’ toes curl into the cold tiles of the kitchen floor underneath her feet. Her pulse quickens with each and every brush of Harry’s lips over her rapidly heating skin. “This will still be here when you get back.” Harry does make a good point, her mind supplies and she finds herself automatically closing the laptop; the sound of the click as it shuts is more satisfying than Louis thought it would be. 

“Just a short break,” Louis mumbles as Harry pushes the rest of Louis’ hair over her shoulder so she can pull at the collar of the plaid shirt Louis is wearing. Her lips drag along every inch of exposed flesh and her teeth nip at random intervals, making Louis’ breath hitch every time. 

“I do love seeing you wearing my clothes,” Harry breathes, her tongue running just under the fabric. “C’mon, let’s get you a little more comfortable.”

Louis opens her eyes and Harry is suddenly in front of her, holding out her hand for Louis to take. She wordlessly follows Harry to the living room where, strangely enough, a dining room chair is sitting. Harry just smiles at Louis and reaches for the top of Louis’ joggers, snapping at the elastic. 

“Take these off,” Harry says and Louis immediately complies. Harry crosses the room and puts some music on the stereo. The base is heavy at first but it eases off into a song that Louis’ sure she has heard before, probably from one of Harry’s many, many playlists. “Sit,” Harry instructs without looking over her shoulder. 

The chair is soft and warm underneath her thighs and much more comfortable than Louis remembers it. Harry turns to face her and shakes her hair out of the grab clip it was in. It cascades over her shoulders in heavy, curly waves. It makes Louis want to reach out and run her fingers through it. Harry grins at her, like she knows what Louis is thinking and she runs her own fingers through her hair, keeping her gaze locked on Louis’ the entire time. Louis licks her lips at the sight.

Harry’s fingers drop to the buttons of her blouse, her hips swaying in time to the music. It’s at that moment that Louis realises exactly what is happening. Her mind doesn’t usually take as long to catch up to the visual but her head is still spinning from staring at the screen of her laptop for the past two hours.

The first button pops open with relative ease. Harry keeps her gaze on Louis’ face but Louis feels hers dropping to watch each button open, revealing more and more skin as she does. Harry’s black bra stands out in contrast to the red top she’s wearing but it’s only a moment later that Harry is shrugging out of the top, moving her hips to the beat of the music, and throwing the item of clothing across the room. She steps closer to Louis, still wearing her impossibly tight skinny jeans. She lifts her arms in the air, moving to the music like she is lost in it. Louis can’t stop watching her. It’s riveting. Harry moves like no one else she’s ever known and she doesn’t even realise just how enraptured Louis is. 

After a few more beats of the song, Harry’s hands drop to the top of her jeans. She pops the button but leaves the fly zipped up still as she makes her way across to where Louis is still sitting. She gracefully swings one leg over either side of Louis’ thighs, settling on her lap, but still moving in time to the music. Harry moves her hips in figure eight motions and Louis can’t take her eyes off her. She grips Harry’s hips with her hands and follows the motion of the way they move on her lap.

Harry winks at her and dips her head to kiss Louis fully on the lips. She tastes sweet like strawberries and pineapple, Louis notes. Their lips slide together effortlessly and Harry quickly nips Louis’ bottom lip, tugging it ever so slightly between her teeth before she pulls back completely. She strokes her hands over Louis’ shirt clad chest, running her hands over the mounds of Louis’ breasts, her thumb stroking over where her nipples are. They push against the fabric of the tank top she’s wearing underneath the plaid shirt, peaking, begging for some attention. Harry dips her head again and covers Louis’ left cloth covered nipple with her mouth. Louis can feel the push of Harry’s tongue against the fabric, the heat seeping through to underneath the top. Louis’ breath hitches and Harry pulls back completely a moment later, the apples of her cheeks a little flushed. 

She pops the first two buttons of the shirt Louis’ wearing open and presses a soft kiss to her chest before getting off her lap completely. Harry turns around, hips moving so she’s pushing her arse back out at Louis. Louis bites her lip and flicks her gaze up to Harry’s where she looks at Louis over her shoulder. She shoots Harry a grin and Louis quickly reaches a hand out to smack Harry’s arse once, firmly and enough for Harry’s eyes to flutter closed at the sensation. Harry wriggles her butt in front of Louis as she pushes her thumbs under the waistband to tug them down, revealing her tiny black knickers that match her bra. She manages to kick her jeans away while still dancing for Louis. Her arms go back up in the air and she tilts back a little, her hair brushing the top of her knickers. 

The beat of the song changes and Harry pops her arse again and Louis can’t help but grab Harry’s hips, pulling her back into her lap. Harry reaches a hand back and tangles it in Louis’ hair as she moves in Louis’ lap, the backs of her bare thighs creating a wonderful friction against Louis’ own. Louis drags her lips across Harry’s shoulder where it’s stretched back and she nips at the flesh.

“Nuh uh,” Harry whispers, her voice barely heard over the music. She pushes herself up off Louis’ lap, making sure that her arse is in Louis’ view the entire time. Louis wants to reach out and touch her again but Harry moves to quickly. She steps out of Louis’ range of grasp and dances again, her arms in the air, her entire body moving to the beat of the music. 

She eventually turns around and she’s biting her lip in a way that she knows gets Louis hot and bothered. Not that she needs the help at all, not when Harry is moving like she is. Harry releases her bottom lip from between her teeth and she leans over, putting one hand on each of Louis’ knees, giving Louis a great view of the way her perky boobs fill her bra. She pushes open Louis’ legs at the knee and steps between them. Before Louis can reach out and grab her arse again, Harry turns around and pushes it back as far as she can while still standing up straight and she lowers herself until she’s right over Louis’ crotch. 

The first movement is hotter than Louis imagined it would be. Harry’s pert arse rubs against her, her hips moving to the music, her knickers riding up between her arse cheeks. Louis can’t help herself as she reaches out and tugs it higher to show off the smooth, pale flesh of Harry’s arse. Harry keeps moving her hips, practically grinding against Louis, her arms above her, one hand in her hair, tugging ever so slightly. 

Louis drops her hands to Harry’s hips, feeling them move with every movement of Harry’s body. She squeezes Harry’s hips, her fingers digging into the flesh as Harry pushes back against her still. She hears Harry exhale a little breath and the sound goes straight through Louis, making her throb between her legs. 

Harry pushes her arse against Louis one more time before she stands up and turns around. She gives Louis a cheeky grin and licks her lips before stepping even closer. She slips one leg over each side of Louis’ thighs again and immediately rocks forwards, not losing the rhythm of the music at all, not for a beat. Her breasts are in Louis’ face every time she pushes back and forth on Louis’ lap. She reaches forward and tangles a hand in Louis’ hair and pulls her in for a kiss. Louis moans into Harry’s mouth as Harry’s tongue slides against her own. She’s calling all of the shots, Louis knows this. She’s even letting Louis touch her and grab her whenever it suits Harry herself. 

The hand that isn’t tangled in Louis’ hair drops to the buttons on the top she’s wearing. She feels the fabric loosen around her chest slowly before Harry uses both hands to finish unbuttoning the top. She pushes the shirt aside, revealing the black tank top Louis is wearing underneath. Harry huffs out a breath and tugs the tank top up enough to expose some of Louis’ stomach while one hand cups Louis’ breast over the clothing. She squeezes it lightly, leaving Louis wanting more. 

She lets go of the tank top and gently tugs at Louis’ bellybutton piercing once before letting go. Louis surges up and kisses Harry again, needing the contact. Louis whines when Harry pulls back not even a moment later and slides off her lap completely. Her knickers have almost disappeared between her arse cheeks, giving Louis the perfect view. She reaches out and tugs the elastic down enough to indicate to Harry she wants them off but Harry doesn’t comply. She keeps moving her hips, still dancing for Louis. She pops her arse back again and Louis resists the urge to spank her once more. 

After a few moments, Harry turns back around and leans over once more. She pushes Louis’ legs apart again and gracefully drops to her knees in front of Louis. 

“Yes,” Louis hisses when Harry gets closer but Harry just smirks and tugs at the elastic of Louis’ bright pink g-string with her teeth. Louis huffs as Harry runs her hands up Louis’ thighs before standing up once more.

Louis grabs Harry’s hips and forces her forwards, causing Harry to quickly grab the back of the chair to keep her balance. She tuts and settles her legs on either side of Louis’ again and rocks forwards but up off Louis’ lap a little so Louis can only the slightest touch of her movements.

“So impatient,” Harry mumbles, dipping her head to kiss Louis once more. She sighs into the kiss and Louis grips Harry’s thighs a little tighter. She squeezes Harry’s arse as Harry moves it over her lap again, still maintaining the rhythm she had set earlier. How she has still managed to keep doing this, Louis will never know. 

“Baby,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips, kissing her softly. Harry kisses her deeply and Louis finds herself moving with Harry as Harry pulls back, eventually breaking the kiss. Louis whimpers a little louder, a bit annoyed that Harry keeps moving away from her.

Harry just grins, though, and turns once more. Louis huffs and immediately grabs Harry’s hips, pulling her back so she’s flush against Louis, sliding her hands across Harry’s stomach, digging her fingers into the soft flesh wherever she can to keep Harry _there_. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, though. She keeps moving her hips in time to the music, grinding back against Louis’ crotch. She can feel herself growing wetter and wetter with every motion of Harry’s body, every ghosting of friction against her crotch. It’s driving her insane.

Moments later, Harry turns once more, standing between Louis’ spread legs. She reaches down and tugs at the elastic of Louis’ underwear, tugging a little. Louis wordlessly raises her hips off the chair so that Harry can pull them down. Harry kneels between her legs and tugs her underwear off completely, throwing it across the room. She grabs Louis’ hips and tugs her forwards so that her arse is on the edge of the chair. Harry’s right hand moves up Louis’ body, over her tank top to cup at her breast. She squeezes ever so slightly and Louis covers Harry’s hand with her own, keeping it there. 

After what seems like forever, Louis can finally, _finally_ feel Harry’s hot breath against her pussy. She can feel herself aching for Harry to just do something already. Harry can obviously sense her impatience because she kisses her way across Louis’ thighs and across the join where thigh meets hip. Harry’s lips linger there for a brief moment before she straightens herself up and leans in as though she’s going to kiss Louis. Louis moves automatically, her lips parted, ready to kiss Harry but Harry just smiles and keeps the gap between them. Her breath is hot against Louis’ cheek as she moves to kiss Louis’ neck once, the skin scorching hot just at the light touch. Harry kisses her way back down Louis’ chest, over the fabric of her tank top, across her breasts and down her stomach right before she settles between Louis’ legs properly. 

“Please,” Louis whispers, one hand falling into Harry’s curly hair, her fingers pressing against the scalp. Harry’s gaze flicks up to hers and she keeps it locked with Louis as she dips her head and licks a stripe from Louis’ opening up to her clit. Louis whines loudly, her legs falling open even more at the touch, giving Harry as much access as she wants. 

Her eyes flutter closed as Harry hums and sucks her clit into her mouth. The sensations are overwhelming after the long build up. Harry’s mouth is hot against her, her tongue moving teasingly against her clit before she flicks it harder against the sensitive nub. Louis groans loudly, her fingers tightening reflexively in Harry’s hair, keeping her as close as possible.

Harry moans between Louis’ legs, like she can’t get enough either. Her tongue dips into Louis’ opening and pushes inside as far as she can. It feels amazing and Louis doesn’t want any of it to stop. She pushes her hips out as best as she can to get more friction from Harry’s mouth on her but Harry’s hands are firm on her thighs. She pulls back, her lips shining with spit and Louis’ wetness. Louis groans at the sight and surges forwards, pulling Harry in for a kiss. She can taste herself on Harry’s tongue, hot and heady. 

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles when the kiss breaks. “Fuck.”

“That’s the plan, babe,” Harry says, giving Louis a cheeky grin before she moves back between Louis’ legs and immediately sucks Louis’ clit into her mouth. She flicks at it relentlessly with her tongue. Louis grips Harry’s head a little tighter, keeping her mouth against Louis’ pussy. She feels the familiar heat pooling in her stomach and she knows she’s close. 

Harry slips a finger inside of Louis and crooks it forwards, finding her g-spot with ease. Louis gasps and feels her thighs begin to tremble as she begins to orgasm. Harry keeps moving her finger inside of Louis as she sucks on her clit, riding her through it. Louis slumps back against the chair after a few long moments, her thighs spread wide, feeling completely spent. Harry licks at her entrance where her finger is still nestled inside of Louis.

The drag of Harry’s finger pulling out of Louis makes her twitch, oversensitive already. Harry rubs the finger over Louis’ clit teasingly before dipping her head further to lick Louis clean. Louis loves this part the most, knowing that it’s something Harry loves to do. Her tongue is hot and firm inside of her, stroking just how Louis likes it. Harry drags her tongue over Louis’ swollen clit once more before moving from between her legs. 

She stands and pushes Louis’ knees together and shimmies out of her knickers before settles herself on Louis’ lap once more. She reaches behind herself and takes off her bra, letting it drop to the ground. Louis automatically reaches up and cups both of Harry’s breasts with her hands, squeezing slightly. Harry dips her head forwards and kisses Louis hotly, the taste of Louis still heavy on her tongue. 

Louis slips her hands around Harry’s back, stroking up and down her spine as they kiss, before letting them settle on her hips. She squeezes Harry’s hips, fingers pushing against the flesh there before she slips her right hand between Harry’s legs. Harry’s practically dripping wet already and Louis can’t help the groan that escapes her lips as two of her fingers sink easily into Harry’s entrance. 

Harry whimpers above her and bucks down onto Louis’ fingers, taking them inside as far as she can. She wriggles in Louis’ lap, reminiscent of the dancing she was doing just before. Louis crooks her fingers inside of Harry, rubbing them against Harry’s g-spot. Harry gasps and tilts her head back, exposing her long neck. Louis leans forwards, attaching her lips to the side where she knows Harry is most sensitive and she nips at the flesh. She pulls back only a few moments later and sees that the skin is bright pink already. 

She thrusts her fingers up inside of Harry again, a little harder this time, and Harry quickly grabs the back of the chair to steady herself. 

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” Louis says softly and Harry whines but nods. She grips the back of the chair with both hands, bracketing Louis in, as she adjusts her position on Louis’ lap. She rocks forwards once and then sinks back down. She sets a rhythm, bouncing on Louis’ fingers, her breasts right in Louis’ face with every movement. Louis licks her lips and moves her left hand off Harry’s hip to rub at Harry’s nipple, watching it peak against her touch, begging for attention. 

On one upward thrust, Louis takes the nipple into her mouth and Harry’s hips stutter, causing her to sink down completely on Louis’ fingers. She worries the nub between her teeth, her tongue laving over the nipple before she moves off. She blows air across the wet nipple and Harry shudders at the contact. 

“Put three in me,” Harry says. “Please, I can take it.”

Louis licks her lips and nods. Harry lifts off a little and Louis eases her third finger into Harry. Harry groans above her, a smile on her lips. She closes her eyes as she gets used to the feeling of a third finger inside of her. She moves upward slowly before slamming her hips back down, clenching her muscles as tight as she can around Louis’ fingers. She moans wantonly and arches her back, bouncing on Louis’ fingers again. 

Harry’s covered in a light sheen of sweat, her skin glistening in the light of the room. It’s gorgeous. Louis rubs her thumb against Harry’s clit and Harry’s hips stutter again. She pushes back down as hard as possible and Louis keeps rubbing her thumb against Harry’s clit. She can tell Harry is close by the way her breath quickens and her little moans get higher in pitch. 

Louis yanks Harry down with her free hand, holding her hips tightly as she rubs her thumb hard against Harry’s clit, curling her fingers inside of Harry at the same time. Harry whimpers and lets out a string of moans as she comes, her body shaking in Louis’ lap. She collapses against Louis a moment later, her entire body trembling with the force of her orgasm. 

A few moments later, Louis crooks her fingers inside of Harry and she lets out a low groan, pulling back enough to kiss Louis hotly. Her hands cup Louis’ head as they kiss, Harry still loose and pliant from her orgasm.

Louis slowly pulls her fingers from out of Harry and Harry whimpers at the loss. She brings her fingers up to her lips and sucks one into her mouth. Harry’s eyes go glassy as she watches Louis suck each finger clean. She licks her lips and kisses Louis once she’s dropped her hand back to Harry’s waist. She makes a little noise that makes Louis want to fuck her all over again as she slides her tongue into Louis’ mouth, tasting herself there. 

Their kisses slow down after a while and Harry leans her forehead to rest on Louis’ shoulder, her lips brushing against whatever skin she can reach. 

“C’mon, baby,” Louis says, patting Harry’s naked bottom. “Let’s go to bed.”

Harry nods and slips off Louis’ lap, her body still a little shaky. Louis wraps her arm around Harry’s middle and pulls her in for one more kiss before she leads her to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post on [my tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/90304560091), if you like. You can also find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) too, if you like. ♥


End file.
